Valen la pena tantos problemas?
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Ella reflexiona desde el momento en que un simple beso se convirtió en la relación que tenían ahora. Side-Story de Akatsuki Lady. Léanla y díganme que les parece. ShikaTema A/U


**Valen la pena tantos problemas?**

**By: Darkgal69**

_Notas de la Autora: Hola a todos!! Quisiera pedir disculpas a mis lectores de Akatsuki Lady, ya que hace más de 2 meses que no actualizo esa historia, pero todo tiene una explicación, la facultad y el trabajo no me dan tiempo para respirar. No se cuando pueda volver a actualizarlo, y sinceramente les pido sepan disculpar.Bueno, para aclara las cosas __**Valen la pena tantos problemas? **__ Es un one-shot basado en Akatsuki Lady, podría ser considerada como una side store del mismo fic. En síntesis se trata sobre las reflexiones en cuanto a la relación que comparte con su custodio; Shikamaru. Ella reflexiona desde el momento en que un simple beso se convirtió en la relación que tenían ahora Advertencia; menciones de s.e.x.o. pero nada explícito :)_

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a colarse por las entreabiertas ventanas iluminando tímidamente la habitación.

Uno de los dos ocupantes despertaba mientras el otro continuaba tumbado en la cama. Ella, quien poco a poco recobraba sus sentidos se levanta tapando con una mano sus ojos para evitar la luz.

Se dirigió torpemente al baño y abrió la ducha.

Se colocó bajo el agua fría que caía dolorosa como una lluvia de cuchillas para su aún tibia piel. Era problemático, como él suele decir, pero era necesario.

Después de todo tendría que deshacerse de esa sensación pegajosa, el sudor y de los olores.

Recostada contra la pared del baño con la ducha arriba de ella, la joven kunoichi renegada trataba de descubrir cómo o cuando fue todo empezó. Sólo sabía que era algo peligroso, prohibido.

Se paso la mano por la rubia cabellera, como estimulando a su cabeza para que rememore.

Él es un miembro del **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai (ANBU) del país del Fuego, un guardia fiel a su país, un ninja en el cual sus superiores confían plenamente.

Ella es miembro de una asociación conformada por ninjas de rango S, considerados criminales más peligrosos (Akatsuki)

La ironía de la situación hizo que ella deje escapar una risa amarga.

Se suponía que ella no debía ser capturada.

Se suponía que ella debía ser condenada por los crímenes que cometió.

Se suponía que ella no debía enamo--- acostarse con su custodio.

Había estado bajo su custodia por un mes, hasta que un día, por fin los de alto rango decidieron que hacer con ella.

La ejecutarían.

Cuando se lo informaron ella no hizo ningún tipo de queja, simplemente bajó la mirada y rió. Ya se esperaba una condena como esa.

Cuando la devolvieron a su celda sólo él permaneció a su lado. No estaba segura, pero estaba casi convencida que él estaba más disturbado que ella con aquella condena.

Sin mediar palabra alguna se acercó a ella y la besó con fuerza.

Le mordió los labios y la apretó contra su pecho.

Ella aún estaba muy sorprendida para reaccionar.

Quitó un objeto de debajo de su camiseta sin mangas. Era una llave.

"No mueras" fue lo que él dijo al entregarle la llave para después salir de la celda dejándola atontada y preguntándose "Qué carajo acababa de pasar?!"

Sus piernas la traicionaron desmoronándose lentamente hasta el suelo. Su corazón tampoco era de mucha ayuda latiendo con tal fiereza como lo hacía en ese momento.

Observó la llave con cuidado. Sabía que **puerta** abría, mejor dicho que **celda** pero lo la disturbaba era por que la había ayudado.

Dicen que cuando compartes mucho tiempo con una persona te vuelves acostumbrada a ella, incluso le tienes cariño. Pero esto es ridículo, pensaba Temari.

Es cierto, en tan sólo un mes ella y su custodio habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, de hecho él es el primer hombre con el cual tenía más horas y días vividos, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para darle la llave que abre su celda y poner en riesgo su carrera, su trabajo e incluso su vida.

Ella simplemente no lo entendía.

Nunca das por el simple hecho de dar, verdad?

Siempre es dar y recibir…

Dudó unos instantes las verdaderas intenciones de Nara (así se llamaba su custodio) pero al recordar su mirada y el beso que le dio, no le quedó duda alguna.

Aprovechó que nadie se encontraba a su alrededor y abrió la celda que la tendía prisionera. Escapar de aquella fortaleza, ya no era un problema, siendo la habilidosa kunoichi rango S que es, esa simple fortaleza ya no implicaba un problema.

Temari ya firmemente parada bajo la ducha, abrió los ojos para ver la sortija en su dedo índice derecho; el kanji de _Seiryū (Dragón Azul)_ permanecía grabado en medio de la joya sin el más minino rasguño.

Un suspiró escapó de sus labios.

_Tener esta joya, simplemente significaba ya no ser dueño tu vida._

Después de haber escapado no supo nada más de él hasta unos meses después.

Se enteró que el Kage de la villa de la Hoja,(lugar de dónde él provenía), estaría presente junto a otros Kages en el país de la Hierba. Sabía que los Kages no salían sin su escolta Anbu, así que Nara podría estar entre ellos. Era un opción entre el millón. Pero Temari se lo apostó todo a la suerte. Y ganó.

Lo reconoció a metros de distancia, ese pelo atado en una cola y esa máscara de ciervo eran cosas que ella nunca olvidaría.

Mantuvo una distancia prudente mientras que lo seguía, esperando que en algún momento se aleje de sus compañeros y puede acercarse a él.

Ya era de noche, pronto cambiarían de turno de guardia. Esa era su oportunidad.

Lo vio alejarse del grupo e inconscientemente un sonrisa predadora se apoderó de su rostro.

Cuando por fin las luces de su habitación se apagaron, Temari salió de su escondite y con suma cautela se acercó a la ventana. Gracias a Kamisama la había dejado abierta.

Se introdujo en las penumbras de la habitación, rodeando la cama, mirando y analizando a quien estaba en ella cubierto por finas sábanas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se trepó a la cama, sobre su excustodio, quien sorprendido la miraba y sostenía un kunai peligrosamente cerca de su garganta.

Aunque la luz era casi escasa, ella pudo notar su sorpresa.

La rubia alejó lentamente el kunai que amenazaba la piel de su cuello y sin mediar palabras se deshizo de la capa que llevaba.

Él vagamente distinguió las nubes rojas de la capa descartada.

Ella le decía sin palabras, tómame, aquí estoy.

Él sorprendido al comienzo, juntó todas sus fuerzas para recobrar la postura.

"_No necesito que me devuelvas el favor_" fueron sus exactas palabras.

A Temari no le importó y besó a Nara con la misma pasión que él lo había hecho meses atrás.

Ambos se apartaron debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Se miraron fijamente y antes de que pudieran estar concientes de sus actos lo estaban "haciendo" como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ella estaba juntando sus ropas, para escabullirse sin ser percibida, pero fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura haciendo que su rostro tome un color rosado pálido. Gracias a Kamisama (De nuevo) él no lo había notado.

_Cuando te veré de nuevo?_ Le dijo él mientras mordía suavemente su oreja.

De nuevo? Ella no había considerado un segundo "encuentro", pero pensándolo mejor, porque no, ella estaba muy sola, no le vendría mal un compañero de cama…

Ella se apartó de su abrazo y lo miró seriamente.

_En una semana, en la frontera entre el país de Viento y el Fuego. Ve al fuerte abandonado._

El asintió y ella se alejó del lugar, esperando ansiosamente la siguiente semana, para comprobar si aquel que la quería ver de nuevo, era capaz de arriesgarse de nuevo por ella.

Temari tomó el jabón y empezó a frotarlo por su cuerpo, haciendo que el aroma a jazmín se esparza por su piel

Y así lo hizo. Una semana después se encontraron en un fuerte abandonado en medio de la frontera del país del Fuego y el Viento.

Así fue como empezó todo.

Lo que comenzó como un simple beso, se convirtió en una rutina mortal.

Cada vez se volvían más adictos a sus prohibidos encuentros, haciendo que al fin tenerlos la espera y ansia sean olvidadas, renovándolos y volviéndolos sedientos de deseo.

Tal vez era la adrenalina lo que los hacia adictos el uno al otro…

Tal vez era el peligro

Tal vez era el sexo

O tal vez simplemente necesitaban probar que aún estaban vivos.

Pero ella es Akatsuki, él Anbu

Ella es una criminal, él quien debería capturarla pero la dejó escapar.

Si alguien descubría de sus encuentros sus días estaban contados.

Pero siempre acaban encontrándose y devorándose de nuevo…

Temari no sabía la razón o motivo para tal conducta, y para ser sincera consigo misma, tampoco le interesaba saberla. Estaba segura que a Shikamaru (Después de varios encuentros por fin supo cuál era su nombre) tampoco le importaba.

Sólo importaba el aquí y el ahora. Vivir y disfrutar del momento mientras duraba, además, porque preocuparse con cuestiones tan efímeras cuando aún era muy temprano, tenía unas horas antes de regresar.

Tenía pensado enjuagarse y tal vez recorrer la zona un momento, después de todo, nunca se había molestado en familiarizarse con aquella área que estaba frecuentando.

Cuando se deshizo de todo el jabón que tenía por el cuerpo extendió su mano para cerrar la ducha sorprendiéndose al instante que unos masculinos brazos la abrazaran por detrás e impedían que ella cierre el correr del agua.

"Pensé que estabas dormido" le dijo ella cediendo ante los besos que le daba a su cuello.

"Meh" respondió él mientras succionaba un poco más piel.

La giró poniéndolos frente a frente, se acercó y la besó salvajemente presionándola contra la pared de la ducha.

Y ella que había pensado en recorrer el lugar… bueno, en otra ocasión será, después de todo, sólo importaba el aquí y el ahora, y quién podría rechazar una buena…_Ahh!!_

Y entonces Temari dejó de pensar en absoluto, al menos por los siguientes 40 minutos.


End file.
